


Sparkling and Nightfury's first mission together

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [65]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: After a good nap, Baby Bumblebee and his Nightfury are ready for their first adventure together!





	1. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good nap, Baby Bumblebee and his Nightfury are ready for their first adventure together!


	2. Wolves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus can hear the wolves close by....Baby Nightfury can see and smell them!


	3. Uh! Oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee and Nightfury wander a little too far from Optimus...One wolf takes advantage of it!


	4. Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby Nightfury protects Bumblebee, sending the wolf running!


	5. Boomer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus hurries when he hears the explosion...Relieved the two babies are ok, and thinks of a name for the Nightfury.


	6. Energon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explosion also reveals a vein of Energon!


	7. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet arrives, and is impressed!


	8. Guardian baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Optimus and Ratchet think Boomer will be a good guardian for Baby Bumblebee...small but mighty!


End file.
